


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is worried and Misha has a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

They've just finished shooting the last scenes for an episode. Jensen is on his way to his trailer when he spots Misha a couple feet away. Of course, whenever he's around Misha, there's an immediate magnetic pull that leads him next to the older man.

"Hey," Jensen softly bumps into Misha on purpose, so he looks up from his phone. "Whatcha doin?"

Misha doesn't respond, he just leans forward, a hand curling around the back of Jensen's neck and pulling him close. He bumps noses with Jensen and nuzzles his cheekbone. "Tweeting." he mumbles. "Was gonna look for you. Interested in a movie?"

Jensen can't respond. He's on high alert. What if someone sees? Will they be okay with it? This whole open marriage thing is kind of new and he's still nervous about all of it. Vicki isn't here, what if she gets mad because she's not here and she doesn't know?

"Jay," Misha says. "Stop that. People know, they're not gonna say anything. They don't care. Gimme some sugar."

Jensen grumbles and backs away. "No," he huffs, arms crossed over his chest.

"Rude. Why not?" Misha pouts, getting back in his personal space, and then he laughs. "It's not a big deal, Jensen."

Jensen glares at him, and then Misha's smile disappears. "Jay..." he says softly, and leads him over behind Jensen's trailer, where no one can see. "M'sorry. I know you're still getting used to it. We can hold back the PDA until you're comfortable." 

Jensen blushes and looks down. "Kay." he says, voice barely above a whisper. And then he lifts his head and kisses Misha really quick, and small, and attempts to hide his smile. "There's your sugar."

"But that's not enough!" Misha laughs and nuzzles Jensen again. "You know I have a sweet tooth." he murmurs, and then kisses Jensen long and sweet, until Jensen is relaxed and sighing happily into his mouth.


End file.
